One More Story
by Ray Ishima
Summary: A rein-visioning of the Mass Effect 3 ending that explores the indoctrination theory and Shepard's final interactions with his comrades and lover.


**This is my first fictional story of one of my favorite video games, Mass Effect. It takes place during the end of Mass Effect 3, and thus contains spoilers. If you do not wish to hear these spoilers, then please hit the back button at the top left corner of your web browser. If not, then enjoy this re-imagining of the conclusion of the third game. It involves the indoctrination theory. Enjoy. -Ray**

*****Quick Recap of events before final choice: **Shepard had made it to the Citadel to fire off the weapon his allies developed to destroy the Reapers. He made his way up to what seems like an observatory. A giant room surrounded by space and ship debris from the battle outside. Upon arrival, a cryptic ghost child approached him and announced he was the catalyst, the key to the weapon and the Reaper's future. The catalyst presented Shepard with three choices that will affect the Reapers. Each choice was represented by a different device located in front of Shepard. Two mechanisms are erected before him, and a brilliant beam of light was active in between them. The one on his left illuminated in blue: control the Reapers. On his right was a similar mechanism, but instead was highlighted in red: Destroy the Reapers. Finally the green beam of energy: Synthesis between Synthetics and Organics. Each choice ends with his demise.***

"**Ch. 1: Deception"**

"Make your choice" the ghastly child spoke.

Shepard felt like a corpse. His armor had been singed to his skin and was missing in several places. The smell of burning flesh and stale blood had embedded itself within his nostrils. His left hand held a fresh wound from an unknown gunshot, and his right hand hung lifeless besides his body, gingerly gripping an M-6 Carnifex. He barely had the strength to stand, let alone walk to one of these mechanisms to decide the fate of the galaxy.

"I... I don't know", Shepard said while trying to maintain balance. He wasn't afraid to die, but to decide the fate of the entire galaxy with one of these monstrosities was daunting. His vision began to blur as the child spoke again.

"Synthesis would end the cycle and complete the final stage of evolution, you have synthetics within you as well, how can this be difficult?", the child questioned.

Shepard's vision was losing focus of the child. As he coughed up more blood he spoke,

"Choices like... like this just can't... can't..", Shepard's voice trailed off as his mind began to recap the beginning of his journey to the precipice.

His life flashed before his eyes in a blur of emotional and disgruntled memories like a Prothean cipher. From petty thievery in his old gang the Reds, to his graduation at the N7 academy and his promotion to the Normandy. He could not have made it that far without Anderson. He remembers the first time he met Anderson, he caught Shepard attempting to pickpocket some credits off of him. He never understood why instead of contacting an orphanage he took him under his wing and persuaded him to try out for the N7's. He was the closest thing to a father that Shepard ever had; and he was gone forever.

"_You did good son, I'm proud of you"_ Anderson's last words to Shepard drifted into his head.

Shepard looked down at his feet in sadness as his thoughts continued to race. This decision will affect the entire galaxy. Everyone he has met and promised to keep safe are riding on this last decision. He thought of his comrades...his friends.

Garrus: the greatest sharpshooter Shepard had the privilege to meet, and a brother at heart. From when he met him as a lowly detective in C-sec to his transformation into Archangel, Garrus always got the job done, but never at the expense of his friends. His voice echoed in Shepard's head,

"_Meet me at the bar..."_

Liara: timid, but brilliant. Beautiful, but cunning. While most Asari are pompous and conserved, Liara was different. She followed her instincts and feelings to become an amazing archeologist, regardless of her mother's snide remarks. Most recently, she has become the new Shadow Broker. As the Shadow Broker you do not want to get on her bad side. Lest she threaten you with Asari Commandos.

"_Shepard..."_ her voice drifted.

Tali: no commander could ask for a more loyal follower and engineer expert. Delaying her pilgrimage to risk her life for the galaxy, assisting Cerberus in a time of confusion, and even working with the Geth for a better future. Tali may have had doubts in his actions, but she always had Shepard's back in any situation.

"_Whenever you need me..." _

They continued to swarm Shepard's thoughts, each repeating their final words to Shepard right before he assaulted the Citadel: Joker, Wrex, Miranda, Mordin, EDI, Jack, James, Thane, Samara, Legion, and Kaiden. God, Kaiden. It seems like ages ago when he last saw him. His sacrifice on Virmire has haunted Shepard to this point. No man, or alien could have lived with Kaiden's burdens and disabilities and continue to fight for what is right. _"It's the right choice Shepard, and you know it..."._

"I do Kaiden, looks like we are going to have start catching up soon", Shepard mumbled.

The last figure appeared slowly, but Shepard recognized her immediately. Ashley Williams, a soldier from birth, diligent, hard working, and unparalleled love for her family; and him. She has proven herself time and time again to not only Shepard, but the Alliance. Becoming the second human Spectre, she always worked hard to bring honor back to the Williams' name for her grandfather. Shepard often wondered if she did anything for her own sake and not just someone else. It wasn't until the final assault against Saren that they admitted their feelings towards one another. He thought they would always be there for each other, that is until his death. For two years they had been separated from each other, and both had almost moved on. Now that they had finally rekindled their relationship, he has to leave her without saying goodbye again.

"_You make me feel good enough..." _her voice trailed off in his head as he relived that night before Illos. Their special night.

"_Oh Captain, my Captain..."_, her voiced sounded in his head in echos as he trembled.

"I'm sorry Ash..." Shepard said weakly while her voice and the others continued to ring in his head. Slowly he lifted his head with a new determination. He knew sacrifices had to be made regardless of the situation. Staring down the endless path to the colossus of light, he wondered if he had the strength to make it. Taking a deep breath he tried to clear his head of all doubt and fear.

But the echoes of voices did not stop. In fact, they became more sporadic and confused. Faint oily, black figures began to appear in his subconscious like his dreams. Shepard held his head low as pain drifted over him once more. However, this pain carried weight. Almost as if it was egging him forward to walk towards the center beam of power. The gunshot wound began to bleed again as fresh warm blood flooded his finger tips and dripped down his palm. The voices continued to chime his name with no end. At that moment, he heard a faint metallic groan. The voices silenced themselves.

It then dawned upon him, Anderson and the Illusive man both on the citadel before him unscathed, the unknown gunshot he received after Anderson was shot, and he hasn't even had to reload his weapon since his encounter with the Marauder.

"Make your choice" The child spoke once more with more depth.

Still trembling, he tried to regain his composure. Shepard stared at the child intently and uttered, "You bastards, you actually got me."

The child just stared, repeating it's statement to make a choice.

Shepard tried his best to ignore the child's remarks as the voices in his head came back, but were now increasing in volume. He will not submit to these monsters. Clarity began to return to his thoughts and he realized the deception behind each choice. You can't control what you did not create. That was the Illusive Man's greatest blunder. Synthesis is a fancy way of explaining how husks are made. How could he have been so stupid.

"Come on Shepard, get a hold of yourself" Shepard muttered under his breath.

The child continued to repeat itself. Each time pierced Shepard's mind like daggers.

Shepard's grip on his weapon tightened, and he began to walk forward. The voices grew louder and louder as he approached the red illuminated mechanism. The only way to destroy the Reapers.

The child continued to rant.

"SHUT UP!" Shepard screamed while vainly firing off a round into the child's head. The bullet phased through with no effect.

The voices continued to pester his mind, growing in pain and intensity.

"Almost...there... come on dammit, move!" Shepard uttered under frantic breaths and gasps.

Each step became heavier than the last, as if his boots were being filled with concrete. But no matter what, Shepard wasn't going to stop. He had come to far to let some synthetic brain parasites stop him.

Thirty feet away from his goal, Shepard raised his pistol and took device was encased in glass that was thick as a steel, but he figured a few well paced shots will do the trick. With his right arm trembling and vision blurring, he took the first shot.

It sent a tremor of pain down his hand and arm, forcing him to lower his weapon. The shot had barely scratched the surface of the glass. He raised his weapon once more and took aim again. He fired his second shot. Another shock wave of pain and discomfort and some pieces of glass fell to the ground. His vision began to shake and blur. His hand seemed to multiply several appendages that encircled his vision like a kaleidoscope. A metallic groan sounded in his head in full fury almost causing Shepard to collapse.

"Get up..." Shepard said meekly while on one knee. "Come on dammit..." his body refused to budge.

The weight of the world seemed to balance itself upon him as the voices began to shatter his eardrums with fiery intensity. He felt his eyes slowly roll to the back of his head, a trickle of saliva formed down his mouth, and beads of sweat began to pour down his temple and to the ground. The grip around his weapon began to loosen, and his legs began to give out.

"I said...SHUT UP!" Shepard screamed while firing off a round next to his head causing the voices to be drowned with a high pitched ringing.

Seeing his opportunity, Shepard clumsily got back up and placed both hands on his weapon. Just as the ringing had stopped and the voices faintly began to return, he took a third shot. It finally pierced the glass and hit home, causing some sparks to fly. The voices seemed to weaken and he had more control over his body. He began walking towards the machine firing off rounds rhythmically after each other. The voices began to dissipate, and the child's ghastly form began to distort. Fire and small explosions began to erupt from the machine as the heat got closer and closer to his face. Shards of metal and glass zoomed by him and made contact every so often. Shepard did not take his eyes off the machine for one second and continued forward ready for what was in store.

Ashley appeared in his head once more as the last shot pierced the mechanism. Her smile painted an expression of new hope and her voice creeped in to his head one last time. "_Take care, Skipper... I love you"._ As the mechanism detonated, Shepard closed his eyes as he let flames engulf him.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please give me feedback as I am always looking for improvement for my work. If this turns out successful, I will most definitely continue this story.


End file.
